Channing Brown
Channing Brown was a American soldier and Project Abraham test subject. Biography Channing was born into a Baptist family in 1930. When he was twelve-years old, Channing and his younger brother Closton sneaked away from their home to hunt a bear on Tusel Creek. But tragedy struck when Channing accidentally and fatally shot Closton. Channing carried his brother to the farm of Elisha and Merta Bahning for aid; however, Closton succumbed to his wounds. The death of his brother forced a frightened Channing to lie about the circumstances of Closton's death. He fabricated a story in which Closton, intent on hunting, accidentally shot himself. Sheriff Arnold Anderson, who was investigating the incident, believed Channing's story and deduced that Closton's small size may have caused him to trip and shoot himself when carrying the rifle.DK62462A2 Channing kept his accidental killing to himself which haunted him throughout the rest of his life. In 1947, Channing joined the Army. He possibly enlisted due to his secret guilt, which very likely made him to care less about his own well being. He was among the American forces to assist the UED during the Chimera's sudden invasion of Europe. Channing took part in the Siege of Genoa, where he was assigned to a mixed unit of British and Italian soldiers in gathering intelligence under the command of Lieutenant Dillsent-Thomas. Channing and his unit moved south along Genoa's docks until they reached a river. There, Channing saw the Chimera for the first time. He and his unit assisted local troops, but took heavy casualties and retreated. During the retreat, he met an Austrian soldier named Eigner, who told him about the loss of life in his home country and hinted about the Chimera's conversion process. The remaining troops were then engaged again by the Chimera, and Channing witnessed Eigner, who was badly wounded, shot himself rather than risk being taken alive. Channing and his unit continued their retreat, back towards the Palazzo Doria, where he was entrusted with a diplomatic pouch containing photographs of new Chimeran strains to be delivered to the Americans, and eventually becoming one of the very few people to escape Genoa alive.EU9377DebriefXX458200 The experience, especially Eigner's suicide, deeply troubled Channing. Before being sent back to Washington, D.C., Channing was acquainted and befriended with British Captain Philip Howard, in which the two shared common ground in their religious views.DK62462A7 On October 12, 1950, Channing enlisted in Project Abraham driven by his desire to defend humanity from the Chimera and, in his words, to replace "his nightmares with worse nightmares". He was well aware of the fatality in Project Abraham's experiments but was not afraid of his fate. He became the second candidate to be injected with the Chimeran virus following after Joseph Capelli's injection. Prior to his injection and knowing that he could possibly die, Channing wrote a letter to his mother, Ada, in which he finally admits the truth of his brother's death and discretely warned her about the Chimeran threat.DK62462A5 When he was injected Channing's internal organs liquefied, causing him to vomit them up. He died seconds later. It is believed that Dr. Cassandra Aklin sent a message to Channing's mother, stating that he had died a soldier's death, seeing as this is what he requested. Gallery Image:Dk62462a1 FULL.png|(DK62462A1) Image:DK62462A2.jpg|"BRAVE BOY MAKES DESPERATE ATTEMPT TO SAVE BROTHER'S LIFE" (DK62462A2). Image:SRPA DK62462A3.jpg|Ada Brown's letter (DK62462A3). Image:DK62462A4.jpg|(DK62462A4) Image:SRPA DK62462A5.jpg|Channing's letter (DK62462A5). Image:Dk62462a6.png|(DK62462A6) Trivia *During his introduction video his Serial code is: 7-6-4-1-2-Alpha-XRay. But in EU9377DEBRIEF, his code is 7-6-4-1-2-'2'-Alpha-XRay. Sources Category:Project Abraham Characters Category:Human Category:Deceased